Aspects of the present invention relate to an image processing system, an image processing method, and a program.
In recent years, systems for carrying out surveillance over a wide range using video images from a plurality of cameras are being considered. For example, Patent Publication JP-A-2008-219570 discloses a device that is capable of appropriately tracking (monitoring) a person across cameras using inter-camera coupling relation information. The device obtains a correspondence relationship of a person in accordance with a similarity in person's features between a point where the person appears in a camera view (In point) and a point where the person disappears from the camera view (Out point).
When a correspondence relationship of a person is automatically determined according to similarity as is the case of the device described in Patent Publication JP-A-2008-219570, errors occur with a fixed probability. In consideration thereof, there are demands for performing an association of a person with human involvement.
However, even if a human is involved, there are cases where an erroneous association is likely to occur. For example, when another person who is dressed the same way as a person who is a surveillance subject appears on a screen, a user who is a surveillant is likely to mistake the person as the person who is a surveillance subject.